The Last City
by Chris7221
Summary: The Book Of Eli/Stargate Atlantis Crossover San Francisco may be gone, but there is still a group of survivors there. Oneshot.


This will not make a lot of sense unless you've seen The Book Of Eli, and at least know about the ending of Stargate Atlantis. And yeah, even the category it's in acts as kind of a spoiler.

* * *

Eli woke up as Solara slammed on the brakes, stopping their vehicle in the middle of the bridge, narrowly avoiding a large hole in the bridge. "We're going to have to continue- what is that?" she said as she got out. Tired and too busy driving, she hadn't noticed it. It was partially hidden by the destroyed buildings, and blended in somewhat.

In the bay was a small city, floating on the water. It towered above the ruins of San Francisco, and appeared to be completely intact. Composed of many tall buildings that looked nothing like the ruins around it, one central tower stood out above the rest. Solara thought she saw something in the sky fly into the city, but had no idea what it could be. The strangest part was that it was clean and bright, not like anything she'd ever seen. There was one causeway near the other side of the bridge.

"Our destination," Eli said, "Let's go."

* * *

Of course, the causeway was guarded. In this case, it was a female lieutenant. What she wore was nothing odd to her or anyone in the city, but seemed extremely strange to Solara as she looked through the binoculars. It appeared to consist of hard plates in addition to fabric, and covered her from head to toe. Solara couldn't see her face through the reflective visor of her helmet. The entire suit was colored in an odd pattern of dull colours that made her difficult to see. The guard carried something barely recognizable as a gun. It was dull grey, but didn't look like metal. As Solara watched, the guard pulled out what was probably the magazine, from under the barrel (at least she thought it was the barrel), flipped it a few times, and put it back in.

"There's a guard, isn't there?" asked Eli. She was armed, too. He heard her flipping around the magazine. That probably meant she was bored, too, which could mean a lot, or nothing."

"Yup, wearing strange clothes too. Really strange. Also, some sort of patch on her right shoulder, says SGC, something else too but I can't make it out."

"Okay, she probably won't hurt us. Make some noise, make sure she know's we're here."

* * *

The guard already knew about them. Female, human, and male, human. She thought the "human" part was a bit dramatic for this, but offworld, it helped a lot to know what was snakehead, what was Wraith, and what was human. She remembered hearing stories from Sam, who fought during the Bad Old Days, when there was no combat armor, no railguns (not man-portable anyway), no sensors, and only one ship. That was over forty years ago, though the lieutenant did not feel it was that long ago. It was quite ironic. Back then Earth was the dominant power, but less advanced. Now, it wasn't anymore, but they were more advanced, and had more ships.

"Hey!" It was female, human. The lieutenant brought her weapon up and pointed it at her. Male, human was beside her. Someone should probably change that, it was dehumanizing the survivors. Male, human looked old enough to have survived The Flash, but female, human must have been born after. They were both dirty and wore essentially rags, just like everyone else she'd seen. That was one problem. You couldn't tell the good from the bad. "Stay back! Who are you!"

"I have a King James Bible in my possession," shouted Eli. Why he said it was a mystery, even to himself.

This made the lieutenant wonder about his mental condition. When someone points a gun at you and inquires about your intentions, that was about the last thing you'd want to say. Well, not the last, but it wasn't the sort of thing that came to mind. "All right, what do you want?"

"Do you have any water, any food?" asked the female, human, who seemed to be in somewhat better shape, but looked quite tired. Was male, human injured? He almost- well, probably best to act.

"Is he hurt?" She was answered not by a response, but by the man almost collapsing but managing to stay up. She rushed towards the man to help him. "No, I'm alright, thank you."

"Sure you are." His shirt was now exposed, and there was blood on it. Quietly, over the radio: "I have an injured survivor here, request permission to bring him in."

"Roger that, medical personnel will be waiting in the quarantine and decontamination area."

"We have doctors inside, can you make it?" A nod in reply.

"What's your name?" Solara asked.

"Cassandra. Yours?"

"Solara. He's Eli."

They were almost at the end of the bridge now. Like it or not, Lieutenant Cassandra Fraiser (she never knew what her original name was) had to return to her post once they got inside. "One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Welcome to Atlantis."

* * *

This was quick and fun to write, but I'm not exactly proud of it. One movie that I watched once isn't really enough to get the characters down, and there's not much of Cassandra in SG-1, and her character would be changed by the war and apocalypse. I realize she would be too old, but I wanted to use a familiar character. Maybe she survived, but they had to put her in stasis for a while because they didn't have enough food or something. Maybe she absorbed a lot of radiation so they had to use a sarcophagus, which incidentally reduced her apparent age. Maybe the author just can't do math. Anyway, plot holes, too convenient, blah blah blah, but I just wanted to do a oneshot because I haven't written anything in a while and I'm not motivated enough to work on Halogate.

As for the suit, railgun, more ships, etc- it's been over 30 years, they must have made some technological advances. I'm thinking that they would use modified beaming technology in a Star Trek-esque replicator (as seen in Unending). They would have had to trade technology for food and raw materials (maybe they gave the Kelownans the jet engines they wanted). Some would argue that they wouldn't bother with more ships, technology, etc, and would just stay out of trouble and stop fighting offworld, but I say no. They Goa'uld (what's left of them anyway), Lucien Alliance, maybe even the Wraith would take advantage of the destruction of Earth to start screwing up the galaxy again. So maybe trading away technology is actually beneficial, because then the other planets could join the fight as well.

Anyway, now that you've read the overly long author's notes that go off on a weird tangent, please leave a review, even if it is purely negative flaming. Thank you, please come again!


End file.
